Lis dans mes yeux
by Kaelyne19
Summary: Une expression des sentiments de Buffy et Faith à tour de rôle, liés à certains événements...


**Voilà un pov Buffy/Faith ! En espérant que cela vous plaises !**

* * *

Partie 1

Tout est de ma faute...

Tu es partie...

Tu t'es enfuie...

Loin de moi encore... Tout est de ma faute...

Je n'ai jamais su te dire... Te dire ce que j'avais au fond de mon cœur...

Depuis ce soir, où nos regards se sont croisés... Tu as marqué ma vie, mon cœur et jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier...

J'ai souffert...

Mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je t'ai fait subir...

Dans cette église où je me trouve... Sans toi... Encore...

Je regarde le bas des escaliers... Ou ton regard, c'est posé sur moi...

Je me suis perdue dans tes yeux...

J'ai vu tout le mal que je t'ai fait...

J'ai vu l'étincelle... La flamme qui anime tout coeur...

Celle que j'ai essayée d'éteindre en vain... Tout est de ma faute...

J'ai vu la confusion, le dégoût, l'envie de mourir...

Ces sentiments que j'ai fait naître en toi...

Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ?

Ce qu'il adviendra de moi, mais totalement égale puisque je suis l'entière responsable...

Comment pourrais-je ME pardonner ?

Ses murs qui sont la prison de mon cœur...

Être Tueuse est par définition... Être seule...

Cette solitude que tu connais que trop bien...

Tu as essayé... Tenté de me faire sortir... De NOUS faire sortir de cet abîme sombre qui est notre destin...

Je ne t'ai pas donné la possibilité de le faire ni les moyens... Tout est de ma faute...

Cette flamme vit en moi... Elle vit pour toi...

Je ne peux plus la renier à présent... Je la sens brûlée...

Me consumer peu à peu...

Et je sais que cette flamme te consume peu à peu...

Les personnes qui m'entourent ne savent pas... Ils ne comprendront jamais...

Toi seul peut me comprendre...

Faith... Je... Je t'aime...

Et tout ceci est de ma faute...

Partie 2

Fuir... Fuir...

Et encore Fuir...

La seule chose dont je suis capable...

La seule solution que j'ai trouvée pour me sauver... Ou encore plus m'enfoncer...

Me détruire comme je sais si bien le faire...

Des choix, des décisions qui ne m'ont jamais convenu...

La cause étant ma fierté, mon amour-propre, ma totale connerie !

Mon cœur que je meurtris, que je piétine, que j'étouffe...

Ses sentiments que j'ignore délibérément...

J'ai essayée... Avec toi...

Je voulais tenter... Juste une dernière fois... D'ouvrir mon cœur...

Maladroite... Hésitante... Je n'ai pas pu te montrer...

Tu ne m'as pas laissée t'approcher...

Tu as préféré t'enfermer...

Maintenant, je le sais...

Dans cette église, j'ai vu...

J'ai vu ce que tu tentais désespérément de me cacher...

J'ai vu l'étincelle au fond de tes yeux...

Celle que j'ai cherchée pendant tant de temps...

J'ai lu en toi pour la première fois...

L'espace d'un instant, tu m'as dévoilé ton cœur...

L'espace d'un instant, j'ai vécu dans ton corps... Dans ta vie...

Cet entourage que je te reprochais secrètement...

Cette solitude m'habitant depuis mon enfance... Cette même solitude qui est ancrée en toi...

Nous sommes pareilles...

J'ai fait de nombreuses erreurs avec toi...

J'avais tellement mal...

La confusion et la douleur avaient envahi mon cœur, mon corps, ma tête...

Je voulais te punir...

Me punir surtout... M'enfoncer encore plus dans ma déchéance... À cause de cette ultime erreur... Celle d'avoir essayé d'ouvrir mon cœur...

Est-ce que tu as vu en moi ce que j'ai lu dans tes yeux ?

Aucune idée... Je ne le saurais probablement jamais...

Fuir... Fuir... C'est tout ce que je sais faire...

Même si mon cœur me crie... Me hurle... De revenir sur mes pas...

Pour te dire... Je t'aime B.

Partie 3

Nous avons gagné...

Nous avons réussi... Enfin, la victoire !

J'ai le visage heureux, mais...

Tu étais à mes côtés... Tu as su être présente pour notre dernier combat, mais...

Devant le trou béant... Ancien lieu de Sunnydale...

Lieu de notre première rencontre... De nos premiers souvenirs... Autant douloureux que joyeux...

J'ai le sentiment d'avoir échoué... De t'avoir une nouvelle fois trahit puisque tu attendais un signe...

Nous étions ensemble...

Comme avant... J'ai tellement aimé...

Retrouvant cette complicité, cette harmonie, cette complémentarité...

Et pourtant, la sensation d'être loin de toi...

Il y a comme un manque au fond de moi... Déchirant mon cœur... Lacérant mon âme...

La situation n'était pas simple... Entre la force, les potentielles et toi...

Ses mots brûlant mes lèvres... Ses gestes que mon corps réclamait...

Pourtant, rien... Je n'ai rien fait...

J'ai toujours été occupée... Toujours demandée par les autres...

Jamais une seconde de répit... Jamais une seconde à te consacrer pour tout avouer...

Pour parler à cœur ouvert...

Nous partons... Vers un lieu que j'ignore encore... Sachant pertinemment qu'arrivant à cette destination, tu partiras...

C'était notre dernière chance... MA dernière chance...

* * *

Tu es là devant mes yeux...

Toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi forte...

Comme doit être l'Elue, la première...

Cette bataille... Notre dernière ensemble...

Celle qui sonne la fin... La fin de notre lien...

Je le savais... Je m'étais préparée à cette éventualité...

Au fond de moi, j'espérais... J'avais espoir d'un signe, un geste même infime...

Prouvant, montrant ce que tu ressentais...

Je serais restée... Restée près de toi... Patientant...

Mais, je dois partir...

Loin... Très loin de toi... Il faut oublier pour pouvoir vivre... Arriver à survivre...

Tu as enfin la vie que tu souhaites...

Celle d'être libre... Libre de ce destin... De ne plus avoir cette épée de Damoclès planant au-dessus de la tête...

Mon vœu le plus cher est que tu sois heureuse...

Que ce soit avec ou sans moi...

Je dois m'éclipser de ta vie... Pour te laisser une chance, la chance de vivre...

Je ne traînerais plus dans tes pattes, je m'effacerais et tu m'oublieras...

Dans ce bus qui nous emmène à notre séparation, j'ai les yeux dans le vide et le cœur lourd...

Je t'aime B. et je t'aimerais toujours... Jamais je ne t'oublierais ma B.

* * *

Oublier...

J'ai essayée d'oublier... De t'oublier...

Tu ne me quittais pas... Tu es ancrée dans mon cœur, dans mes pensées...

Ton souvenir... Ton regard... Ton sourire en coin...

Ta façon bien à toi de te faire remarquer...

Je n'arrive pas à oublier...

Tout me manque... Ta présence, ton corps, tes sous-entendus...

Des mois, des années se sont écoulés depuis ce jour... Où nous nous sommes séparées...

J'ai voulu te retenir, mais tu avais disparu...

C'était trop tard... Depuis, je te cherche...

Oublier...

J'ai tenté dans les bras d'un autre, d'une autre...

De vivre cette vie que je ne veux pas... Elle m'étouffe...

Seul ton souvenir m'aide à tenir... L'espoir de te revoir...

Je te cherche... En vain peut-être...

Je n'abandonnerais pas... Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille... Je poursuivrai mes recherches jusqu'à qu'il ne me reste plus un souffle de vie...

Ma force... Je la trouve dans mes sentiments, mais aussi dans le souvenir de cette église où j'ai vu l'amour dans tes yeux...

Sunnydale n'est plus...

Mais les réminiscences sont là et mêmes après des années, elles le seront toujours...

Je t'aime Faith et je te retrouverai...

* * *

Je suis partie...

Sans un mot... Sans un au revoir...

Je n'ai jamais été douée pour les adieux...

Je ne voulais pas de larmes... Pas de déchirement...

Je t'ai regardé de dos... Une dernière fois et sans me retourner, je suis partie...

Loin de toi... En courant comme pour fuir la peine de mon cœur ou celle que je te faisais...

Avec des larmes sur le visage et le cœur brisé...

Pour la première fois... J'ai pris la bonne décision...

Pas pour moi... Je l'ai prise pour toi... Pour ton bonheur...

Et maintenant, des années sont passées... Une éternité pour mon cœur...

Je souffre... Il ne se passe pas une seconde où je ne pense pas à toi...

Tu me manques... Comme je le pressentais... Je ne t'ai jamais oubliée...

Comment oublier la première Tueuse ?

Celle qui a transpercée mon cœur... Celle qui m'a marquée au fer rouge... Celle que j'aime...

Buffy Summers...

Je t'appartiendrai toujours... À ton sourire, à ton regard émeraude, à toi tout simplement...

Je ne vis que dans ton souvenir... Dans mes rêves ou dans l'illusion de te voir au coin de la rue...

Je me demande souvent où tu es ? Quelle est ta vie, à présent, sans moi ?

Si tu as un mari ? Des enfants ?

Si tu es heureuse ?

Et malgré que ce soit mon propre choix...

J'ai au fond de moi l'espoir... L'espoir de te revoir...

* * *

Enfin...

Enfin je t'ai trouvé... Enfin, j'ai eu une piste solide...

Mon cœur n'a fait qu'un bond... Et j'étais déjà dans ma voiture...

J'ai roulé pendant des heures... Je n'ai pas compté...

La seule chose que je souhaitais... C'était de te revoir le plus vite possible...

J'ai imaginé tellement de fois... Nos retrouvailles...

Dans tous les scénarios possibles...

Enfin...

Tu es devant moi...

Toujours aussi belle... Toujours la Faith Lehane que j'ai connue...

Ton regard coquin, ton sourire, ta sensualité...

J'ai rêvé... Rêvé pendant tant d'années de te revoir...

Que j'ai l'impression d'être dans une illusion...

Mais non... Tu te trouves bien devant moi à quelques centimètres...

Je suis tellement heureuse... Mon cœur bat si vite qu'il me fait mal à la tête... Mon corps ne répond plus...

Mes émotions s'entremêlent... Mes sentiments explosent en moi... Je les ai tellement enfermés...

Enfin...

Je revis... Je n'ai vécue qu'à travers toi...

Des jours, des mois, des années de recherche... De temps perdu...

Si j'avais pu... Si j'avais osée te dire... Te dévoiler mes sentiments...

On n'en serait pas là... On n'aurait pas tant souffert...

Mon regard plongé dans le tien...

Plus de barrières... Plus de retenue... Aucune rancune...

Je vois juste l'amour... Rien que de l'amour... Tellement d'amour...

Faith... Lis dans mes yeux...

Je t'aime...

* * *

Tu es là...

Tu es près de moi...

Avec autant de grâce, de beauté, de charisme qu'auparavant...

Est-ce une illusion ? Un mirage ?

Comme tant de fois dans mes rêves...

Non...

Tu es devant moi... En vrai...

Je n'arrive pas à y croire...

Mes pensées s'embrouillent, mais mon corps sait que tu es là...

Il réagit comme avant... Exactement ou plus qu'autrefois...

Des papillons dans le ventre, les mains moites, le souffle court...

Et puis dans tes yeux...

Je vois des années de recherche... Qui sont également gravées sur ton visage...

Je vois l'espoir... Ce même espoir vivant dans mon âme...

Ton cœur enfin ouvert... Je vois l'amour...

De l'amour sans limites... Des sentiments aussi vastes que les miens...

Tu as fait tout ça pour moi... Rien que pour moi...

Toutes ces questions qui trouvent enfin une réponse...

Je ne le mérite pourtant pas... Je ne suis rien... Mais si tu veux de moi... Je peux devenir une personne meilleure... À travers toi, j'en serais capable...

Tant d'années gâchées... Je pensais que tu serais heureuse sans moi...

Mais te voir... là, devant moi... Avec des larmes au fond des yeux...

Je me rends compte que j'ai fait une erreur, mais ne revenons pas sur le passé...

Le principal, c'est que tu sois dans mes bras...

Et que ton véritable bonheur soit avec moi... Tout comme le mien se trouve au creux de ton cou...

Buffy... Lis dans mes yeux...

Je t'aime...

Fin

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lu^^**


End file.
